A different dimension
by KittyMagic
Summary: Serena and Mina are sent to the pokemon universe.
1. Prologe

I do not own Sailor Moon or Pokemon. Even through I don't I want to.  
  
Please don't flame me if you don't like my fanfic please don't flame me.  
  
This is my first fic so will you please review!  
  
Note- In my fic she has a transformation that I made up!  
  
Usagi, Ash, Mina, Misty, and Tracy = 17  
  
Brock=18  
  
Usagi's point of veiw  
  
I was on the phone with Naru when my communicator went off. I told Naru that I had to go and would call her back then hung up.  
  
I ran to where my communicator was and opened It..  
  
"Usagi here.."  
  
"Usagi youma at the temple we need you here FAST!" Mina's voice came over the communicator and said the last part to emphasize her point.  
  
"I'm on my way Mina! Usagi out." I turned off my communicator and ran out the door yelling to my mom that I was going out and left before she could answer me back.  
  
I ran to the temple and saw the youma knock out Rei before I could transform.  
  
I ran to a concealed spot and yell the words Cosmic Moon Butterfly Make-up.  
  
The words that started my transformation.  
  
Pink ribbons and butterflies started to surround me and I felt my sailor fuku change from my normal clothes. (Her sailor outfit is silver and baby blue. He skirt, collar, and boots are baby blue with silver trimming and right above the skirt in the back is a silver bow and there is one right above her bust. Her broach is silver and baby blue too. Her tiara is silver and has a baby blue stone one it. The jewels in her odangos are baby blue surrounded by silver.) When the transformation was done I struck a pose like I always do and ran to the battle site. I decided against the corny speech this time because my friends were in trouble and needed my help. I yelled out my attack when my scepter appeared out of thin air.  
  
'Moon Butterfly Elimination" I called out. A beam of light surrounded by butterflies came out of the top of the scepter. When the attack hit the youma it disinigrated into dust.  
  
"Moon dusted" I stated calmly.  
  
I looked around to assess the damage done by the youma when Mina came and stood next to me still transformed just like me.  
  
"Thanks for coming Usa." She said.  
  
" No problem V-babe..So how is Rei?" I asked her.  
  
"Fine .." was the answer.  
  
A voice behind us made us turn around ..  
  
"Well well well if it isn't the sailor brats.."said Rubius.  
  
"Rubius I thought we killed you!?" Mina exclaimed.  
  
"You did my master brought me back." He stated.  
  
Before we could reply he formed a portal under Mina and myself and we fell throught it.  
  
To be continued  
  
So how did you like my story.  
  
Remember please review.. 


	2. Chapter 1

1 Chapter 1  
  
2 I do not own Sailor Moon or Pokemon even though I want to.  
  
3 Usagi/Ash  
  
Misty/Tracy  
  
Mina/Brock  
  
Note-Unless I put a point of view at the beginning it will be the narrator's point of veiw  
  
Usagi and Mina were falling through the portal when they landed on the ground of another dimension.  
  
"Where are we Usagi?" Mina asked.  
  
"I don't know Mina but we should be able to reach Setsuna!" Usagi said.  
  
"Oh! Yeah I forgot about Setsuna!" Mina exclaimed.  
  
Usagi sweatdroped and asked, "How could you forget about Setsuna, Mina?"  
  
"I don't know." Mina started to say but was cut off by a yell.  
  
"Pikachu come back here!!" it yelled.  
  
Then a yellow mouse came into view.  
  
It ran up to Usagi and started to jump up and down in circles around her saying..  
  
"Pi Pika Pi Pika Chu." over and over again.  
  
Then four people came into view running over to them but stopped when they noticed Pikachu was doing something that looked like a dance when suddenly he stopped went over and did the same thing with her.  
  
The young man that had black hair and a cap on took out his pokedex and pointed at pikachu.  
  
"A dance for the warriors of Venus and the Moon" the robotic voice rang out.  
  
"Warriors of Venus and the Moon "a red haired young women questioned.  
  
"The only warriors of those planets are on a t.v. show called Sailor Moon.." She said then looked at the young women who were looking at pikachu with wide eyes.  
  
"Um.. Excuse me I'm Brock and these people are Misty, Ash, and Tracy." He introduced them and pointed to each person as he introduced them.  
  
(Usagi and Mina are detransformed.)  
  
"I'm Usagi and this is Mina." Usagi introduced Mina and herself.  
  
"And we are totally lost!" Mina added.  
  
"Um.Are you Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus from that t.v. show about the sailor scouts." Misty asked.  
  
"Um.." Mina said.  
  
~ Princess you can tell them ~  
  
~ Are you sure we can trust them? ~  
  
~ Yes ~  
  
~ Then I will tell them ~  
  
"Yes we are the Sailor scouts of Venus and the Moon." Usagi said.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Please review. 


	3. Chapter 2

1 Chapter 2  
  
I want to thank the people that reviewed.  
  
I do not own Sailor Moon or Pokemon.  
  
Ash's point of veiw  
  
I was looking at a goddess; her hair was up in odangos and flowed freely down her back in streamers to her ankles. She was wearing light blue jean cut off shorts and a light purple baby tee that had Goddess in sparkling light blue letters. Her eyes were a crystal blue and held happiness and laughter. There was also a slight hint of mischief in her eyes too. The only thought that came to mind when you looked at her was that she was drop dead gorgeous.  
  
I looked over and saw Brock drooling over Mina. I really couldn't blame him.  
  
Mina was beautiful but not as beautiful as Usagi. Mina was wearing something like Usagi but her baby tee was yellow and had Love in sparkling light orange letters. Her hair was down to her waist except some of it was held up in a red bow.  
  
I looked at Misty and Tracey next they were in a lip-lock and were going to need to come up for air soon or they would turn blue. Suddenly they broke they kiss and were gasping for breath. When they had caught their breath they were lip-locked again and kissing like there was no tomorrow.  
  
I heard giggling in the background and turned to see who was making the noise. It was Usagi and Mina their giggling turned to laughter soon after I started to watch them. I turned back to Misty and Tracy the immediately unlocked their lips and started to laugh nervously. This only made Usagi and Mina laugh harder. Soon Usagi and Mina had their laughter under control and were giggling softly until they stopped.  
  
"Sorry Misty, Tracy it is just it was so funny seeing you lip-locked stop for a few minutes then get lip-locked again was hilarious to Mina and me." Usagi said.  
  
"Especially with me as the goddess of LOVE." Mina said.  
  
"Y-You're the GODDESS o-of L-L-LOVE!!!!!!!!!!!" Misty screamed.  
  
"What you didn't know that the Sailor Scouts are the goddesses of their planet not to mention the princesses to or future queens of the solar system?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Usa, you forgot to mention that we are the protectors of the universe too." Mina added.  
  
"You're princesses and goddesses!?!?!" I exclaimed.  
  
Mina and Usagi must have heard something because they were transformed and looking in the direction of the forest and in a fighting stance.  
  
That is when something jumped out..  
  
To be continued.  
  
Please review. 


	4. Chapter 3

1 Chapter 3  
  
From now on I am going to use Mina's Japanese name Minako.  
  
I do not own Sailor Moon or Pokemon.  
  
People who reviewed thanks for the reviews.  
  
Out of the forest jumped a youma. It was a dog/human crossbreed.  
  
"What kind of pokemon is that-" Ash started to ask but was cut off by Minako.  
  
"It is not a poke thingy it is a youma." She said.  
  
"It probably was sent here by Rubious." Usagi said.  
  
"Who is Rubious?" Misty asked.  
  
"We'll tell you later right now Minako and I need to defeat this youma." Usagi stated.  
  
"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!" Minako yelled.  
  
The attack weakened the monster but didn't kill it.  
  
"MOON BUTTERFLY ELIMINATION!" Usagi called out.  
  
The youma was hit by the attack head on and it immediately was turned to dust.  
  
Ash, Misty, and Brock watched in awe as Tracy sketched the scouts release their attacks.  
  
"Alright," Ash said snapping out of the shock," you said that you would tell us who Rubious is."  
  
"Rubious is an enemy that we defeated sometime ago, but he came back and he has a new master that we don't know who it is." Usagi said.  
  
"And other than the fact that we are stuck in a different dimension that is not our own. So everything is fine. Just FINE." Minako growled out you could tell that she was annoyed about that fact.  
  
"Can we help in any way. Any way at all Usagi, Minako." Asked Tracey.  
  
"Well can we stay with you until we find a way to our dimension?" Asked Usagi hopefully to Ash while pleading with her eyes.  
  
"It is fine with me how about you Brock, Misty, Tracy?" Ash asked.  
  
"Fine with me I don't mind a gorgeous girl traveling with us I don't mind at all." Brock said to Mina making a blush tinge her cheeks.  
  
"I don't mind either." Misty and Tracy said together.  
  
"So we get to come with you!?" Usagi said hopefully.  
  
Ash nodded. Usagi and Minako shrieked with happiness and hugged the person that they were closest to for Usagi that person was Ash and for Minako that person was Brock.  
  
Ash started blushing when Usagi attached herself to him.  
  
Brock on the other hand was grinning like an idiot.  
  
"So when are we leaving?" Usagi asked when Minako and herself detached themselves form the people they were attached to.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Please review and does anyone have an idea for a title of this story. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 5  
  
I do not own sailor moon or pokemon.  
  
"So when are we leaving?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Right after you answer me a couple of questions." Ash said.  
  
"Shoot." Minako said.  
  
"First do you know anything about pokemon?" Ash asked.  
  
~ Princesses I'm going to inform you about this dimention.~  
  
~ Okay Sets.~  
  
~ Fine with me Setsy.~  
  
With that Setsuna sent them information to them about the  
  
dimention that they were in.  
  
~ Thankie Sets!~  
  
~ Thanks Setsy!~  
  
~ Your welcome princesses.~  
  
"Thanks to sources that we can not explain we know everything  
  
we need to know about this dimension." Usagi stated.  
  
"Okay that anwsers that first fw questions." Ash said.  
  
"Um... Usagi. Do you and Minako have any pokeballs?" Misty asked.  
  
~ Princess. I forgot to mention that you could create anything  
  
you need by using your powers.~  
  
~ Thank you for teling me that Sets. Anything else?~  
  
~ Yeah! In this dimension you can't transform anymore so your powers  
  
changed to work for what you need at this dimension so they can create  
  
pokeball a pokedex and you can talk to pokemon. The pokemon change their coloring to match that of their trainers wishes one time only.~  
  
~ Thankies Setsy.~  
  
"No. Not yet." Minako said.  
  
"Ash you probably want to call your Professor to ask if he could  
  
make pokemon setions so that we could send our extra pokemon  
  
to him." Minako suggested while she materialized a portable vid-phone  
  
into her hand out of thin air then handing it to Ash who in turn handed it to Tracy who called and got the professor to make the the sections.  
  
"Okay all set now all you need are supplies." Brock said.  
  
"Okay." Usagi and Minako said.  
  
Usagi materialized a silver , black , and dark blue bag that looked like Misty's out of no where. Then she created six pokeballs that where silver on the top , dark blue on the bottom and black in between and a gold crestsant moon on the silver part. Also a silver pokedex with a crestsant moon on it.  
  
Minako materialized a bag like Usagi's except it was gold , black , and red.  
  
She created six pokeball that were the same colors as the bag but they had a dark red-orange venus sign on it. She also made a pokedex but it was gold and had a red-orange sign of venus on it.  
  
"Okay we have our supplies so can we go now?" Usagi asked rather impationtly.  
  
"Yes we can go now." Ash stated still surprised by the powers of the girls.  
  
"YaY!!!!" Minako and Usagi exclaimd at the same time.  
  
To be continued  
  
Please reveiw.  
  
I know boring chapter. 


	6. Author's Note

My apologies for not writing another chapter.  
  
Please give me an idea for the next chapter and what pokemon Mina and Serena should have.  
  
Thank you for your pateince.  
  
~KittyMagic~ 


End file.
